


Альтернатива

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Sex, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: А все могло быть совсем иначе. Шуточки Синей Птицы.
Relationships: Ignis/Sanakht
Kudos: 2





	Альтернатива

Игнис давно наблюдал за Ктесием. И не только потому, что таков был приказ Аримана, но и потому, что дело касалось Атенея. Магистр Разрушения давно привык анализировать свои эмоции, и то, что здесь было нечто большее, чем простая осторожность и желание выполнить задание Аримана, он понял довольно быстро.  
В очередной раз проследив за Ктесием, Игнис чуть подождал и зашел в Зал Клетей, где содержался Атеней. Как и раньше, Ктесий молча смотрел, тяжело опираясь на посох. Как и раньше, в клетке метался Атеней, шепча и выкрикивая слова и фразы из памяти Магнуса. И в который раз Игнис задумался, можно ли было поступить иначе.  
Его расчеты были идеальными, он сделал ставку на Аримана, и все должно было сложиться наилучшим образом. Существовала, конечно, вероятность того, что у наивного идеалиста Санахта получится сорвать планы Аримана, но просчитать эту вероятность и сделать все, чтобы свести ее к нулю, Игнис мог, и он сделал это. И лишь один фактор остался неучтенным: то, что Атенею — памяти Магнуса, их генетического отца — будет нужно вместилище.   
И теперь Игнис смотрел на существо в клетке, у которого было лицо Санахта, тело Санахта и его голос, и понимал, что в его расчеты где-то вкралась ошибка. Тварь в клетке внезапно посмотрела на него яркими синими глазами, совсем не похожими на глаза Санахта, и что-то прошипела. Игнис заметил, что Ктесий никак на это не реагирует. И тут перед глазами Игниса все потемнело, а где-то на краю сознания он услышал клекочущий смех и шорох перьев.

_— И каковы результаты расчета, брат? — Санахт устало улыбнулся. — Ты со мной?  
В голове Игниса роились мысли, он помнил о своей роли в планах Аримана, он понимал, какая участь ждет Санахта. Санахт прошел выбранный им путь и стал Атенеем, почему он здесь? И где Ктесий и Зал Клетей? И почему сам Игнис вновь переживает тот роковой разговор с Санахтом? Санахт терпеливо ждал его ответа.  
— Да, — ответил наконец Игнис, как и тогда. «Ошибка в расчетах», — внезапно вспомнил он. Что, если ему представилась возможность ее исправить? Санахт не должен стать сосудом для памяти Магнуса, что надо сделать для этого?  
Санахт снова улыбнулся, и лицо его было таким юным и нежным, что Игнис не удержался, протянул руку и провел по щеке Санахта тыльной стороной ладони. Санахт замер, глядя на Игниса круглыми от удивления глазами. Игнису вдруг стало весело. У него всегда были проблемы с пониманием реакции других людей, почему бы и не поучиться столь полезному навыку на удачно подвернувшемся объекте.  
Игнис положил руку на плечо Санахта и попытался притянуть его к себе, но мечник легко вырвался из захвата.  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился он.  
— Считай это условием моего согласия, — усмехнулся Игнис.   
— Зачем тебе это? — недоверчиво спросил Санахт.  
— А тебе не все равно? — шепнул Игнис, делая шаг к Санахту. — Хочу кое-что понять для себя. И про себя. Ты ведь сам сказал: если план Аримана не сработает, наш легион умрет, и мы вместе с ним.  
— О, — Санахт чуть растерялся, — но ведь ты знаешь про мой изъян.  
— Я не Хатхор Маат, чтобы желать безупречности.   
Санахт чуть неуверенно кивнул, и сам шагнул навстречу Игнису. Игнис порадовался, что оба они были без доспехов, в одних туниках. Стянув с Санахта тунику, он толкнул его на кровать. На теле жилистого мечника было на удивление немного шрамов, один из них был на том месте, куда попал клинок Хайона. Игнис погладил этот шрам, потом наклонился и провел по нему языком, слушая удивленный вздох Санахта. Игнис водил руками по бледной коже, поражаясь тому, насколько контрастировали с этой белизной его собственные смуглые руки в черных татуировках-электу. Вспомнив когда-то прочитанные книги из коллекции все того же Хатхора Маата, Игнис ущипнул сосок Санахта, получив в ответ судорожный вздох.  
— Ты хочешь пойти с Ариманом к Атенею, — неожиданно сказал Игнис.  
— Что?... — Санахт явно не был готов к разговорам.  
— Не ходи, — шепнул Игнис, — придумаем что-то другое.   
— Почему ты… — начал Санахт, но Игнис накрыл ртом член Санахта, заставив того вскрикнуть и судорожно выгнуться. Игнис вспомнил все, что мог из книжек Хатхора Маата; Санахт стонал и метался. Игнис опустил руку на свой член и начал ласкать себя в том же ритме. Их хватило ненадолго, Санахт выгнулся, кончая, и Игнис закашлялся, сглатывая густое семя.   
— Игнис…  
Санахт смотрел на него сияющими глазами, светлые, почти белые волосы разметались на подушке. И этого взгляда Игнису хватило. Наслаждение накрыло его темной волной.  
— Игнис!_  
В глазах потемнело, и снова на грани сознания зазвучал злорадный клекочущий смех.  
— Игнис!  
Игнис открыл глаза, перед ним стоял Ктесий и звал его по имени. За спиной Ктесия в глубине комнаты метался в клетке Атеней.


End file.
